Stunde der Finsternis/Kapitel 10
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 9 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 11}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 10. Kapitel aus dem Buch Stunde der Finsternis. Verweise Sicht *Feuerstern Charaktere *Ampferjunges *Rußpelz *Sandsturm *Weißpelz *Goldblüte *Langschweif *Graustreif] *Dunkelstreif *Farnpelz *Wolkenschweif *Glanzfell *Bernsteinpfote *Borkenpelz *Rauchpfote *Aschenpfote Erwähnte Charaktere *Schlammjunges *Regenjunges *Brombeerpfote *Schwarzfuß *Tigerstern *Dornenkralle *Wieselpfote *Blaustern Ereignisse Prophezeiungen und Zeichen *Aus vieren werden zwei. Löwe und Tiger begegnen sich im Kampf und Blut wird den Wald regieren. Zeremonien *Langschweif wird zum neuen Mentor von Rauchpfote ernannt Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **DonnerClan-Territorium ***DonnerClan-Lager ****Heilerbau ****Lichtung ****Ginstertunnel ****Hochstein ****Kriegerbau ****Kinderstube **Mondstein Tiere *Maus *Hund **Meute *Dachs *Löwe *Tiger Heilmittel und Gifte *Todesbeeren *Wacholderbeeren Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: SchattenClan, DonnerClan, Gesetz der Krieger, SternenClan *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Hauskätzchen, Streunende Katzen *Clanränge: Heiler, Stellvertreter, Junges, Krieger, Anführer, Schüler, Mentor *Zeit: Herzschlag, Sonnenuntergang *Redewendung: "jemandem für ein paar Mäuseschwänze die Kehle durchbeißen", "sich die Zungen geben" Wissenswertes *Seite 126 und 128: Die Schlucht wird fälschlicherweise als Böschung bezeichnet (vgl. Seite 111-112 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 126: Sandsturm wird fälschlicherweise als hellbraun beschrieben. *Seite 127: "(...) wieder so werden konnte wie früher." - Vor dem Wort werden müsste "lebhaft" oder "aufgeweckt" stehen, da im Original die Rede von lively ist (vgl. Seite 112 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 127: Der Satzrest "(...) you smelled, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 112 von '' The Darkest Hour ) *Seite 128: Der Satzrest "(...) the kit." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 112 von '' The Darkest Hour '') *Seite 128: "(...), flüsterte das Junge." - Vor dem Wort ''Junge müsste "kleine" oder "winzige" stehen, da im Original die Rede von tiny ist (vgl. Seite 113 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 130: "(...) er großspurig ergänzte: (...)" - Statt großspurig müsste es "polternd" oder "stürmisch" heißen, da im Original die Rede von blustering ist (vgl. Seite 115 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 130: "(...) mir noch etwas Interessantes" - Statt etwas Interessantes müsste es "etwas weit Interessanteres" heißen, da im Original die Rede von even more interesting ist (vgl. Seite 115 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 130: "(...) Geste seiner Schwanzspitze für (...)" - Statt Schwanzspitze müsste es nur "Schwanz" oder "Schweif" heißen, da im Original die Rede von tail ist (vgl. Seite 115 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 131: Das Wort weißt vom Satz "Dunkelstreif, du weißt, was (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 115 von The Darkest Hour, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 131: "(...) sah ihm feindselig in die Augen (...)" - Statt feindselig müsste es "verärgert" oder "verbittert" heißen, da im Original die Rede von resentfully ist (vgl. Seite 115 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 131: Farnpelz wird fälschlicherweise als rot bezeichnet. *Seite 131: "(...) diesem roten sic Idioten befohlen hast, (...)" - Statt Iditoten müsste es "Narr" heißen, da im Original die Rede von fool ist (vgl. Seite 116 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 132: "(...), ein Flackern in seinen Augen (...)" - Vor dem Wort Flackern müsste "ängstliches" stehen oder es müsste stattdessen "in seinen Augen Angst aufflackern zu sehen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von could see fear flickering ist (vgl. Seite 116 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 132: Der Satzrest "(...) from the dogs." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 117 von '' The Darkest Hour ) *Seite 132: Der Satzrest "(...) fear or (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 117 von '' The Darkest Hour '') *Seite 132: Das Wort ''nicht vom Satz "Dieser Clan ist nicht der meine." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 117 von The Darkest Hour, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 132: "(...), fauchte er drohend." - Statt drohend müsste es "verächtlich" heißen, da im Original die Rede von scornfully ist (vgl. Seite 117 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 132: Der Satzrest "(...), to gasps of shock from the warriors around him." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 117 von '' The Darkest Hour ) *Seite 132: Der Satz "I feel no loyalty to ThunderClan." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Ich empfinde dem DonnerClan gegenüber keine Loyalität.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Der DonnerClan ist mir egal." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 117 von ''The Darkest Hour) *Seite 133: Der Abschnitt "'Does that mean we can chase him out of the territory if we see him?' Whitestorm called. 'Yes, it does,' Firestar replied." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 118 von '' The Darkest Hour ) *Seite 133: Der Satzrest "He could not help feeling the first creeping sensations of (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 118 von '' The Darkest Hour '') *Seite 134: "(...) zu mir auf den Hochstein." - Statt ''auf müsste es "vor" heißen, da im Original die Rede von come up to ist (vgl. Seite 117 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 134: Der Satzteil "Firestar glanced around to make sure the warrior he wanted was present, and (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Feuerstern sah sich um, um sicherzugehen, dass der Krieger, den er brauchte, anwesend war und (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "Feuerstern ließ den Blick über seine Krieger schweifen, bis er ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit hatte, und (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 119 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 134: "(...) winkte ihm mit der Schwanzspitze zu und (...)" - Statt Schwanzspitze müsste es nur "Schwanz" oder "Schweif" heißen, da im Original die Rede von tail ist (vgl. Seite 119 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 134: Langschweifs Beschreibung (tabby) wurde nicht mitübersetzt (vgl. Seite 119 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 135: Sandsturms Beschreibung (ginger) wurde nicht mitübersetzt (vgl. Seite 120 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 135: Der Satzrest "(...) of Cinderpelt moving around inside." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 120 von '' The Darkest Hour ) *Seite 135: Der Satzteil "(...) and saw her rearranging the piles of healing herbs and berries that she kept there." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...) und sah, wie sie die Heilpflanzenhäufchen und Beeren, die sie dort aufbewahrte, neu anordnete.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...) und sah, dass sie Heilpflanzen sortierte." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 120 von ''The Darkest Hour) *Seite 135: Der Satzteil "(...) to clear it of apprehension." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...), um ihn von seiner Besorgnis/Angst zu befreien.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), um seine Gedanken zu ordnen." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 120 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 135: Der Satzrest "(...) he lay beside (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 120 von '' The Darkest Hour '') Quellen en:The Darkest Hour/Chapter 10nl:Vuurproef/Hoofdstuk 10 Kategorie:Verweise